(a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an anti-burglar and alarming door bell, and in particular, relates to a convenient securing device having anti-burglar and alarming function.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Conventional security devices employ micro-computer connected with various detecting devices, for instance, a magnetic-spring switch or a infrared detecting device, such that when the door or window of the house is broken-in by burglar, the detecting devices are triggered to produce a signal to the micro-computer, which in turn, produces an alarming indication or sound. At the same time, the outside of the door is mounted with a status indication device having a plurality of LEDs to indicate various status within the house. The drawback of such security device is that the installation of cable or wires is complicated, laborious and expensive. Normally, the user is requested to pay a subscription fee to the security company providing such security system. In these conventional security devices, automatic micro-computer controllers are used to produce an alarming indication, or another control press button is used to produce an alarming ringing sound, the user returning from outside will know that there are burglars in the house. However, the user cannot activate the alarming indication outside the house. Besides, the burglar may tamper with the system within the house such that the security system cannot function normally.